Third Time's A Charm
by houseofme
Summary: "What about the place? The church and the hotel saloon for the reception are all set?" "Yes, and secure too." "That's great. I don't know what I would do if anything ruined this day, like the last time." Jemma sighed.


_Hello! This fic is a gift to **jemmahearteyessimmons** on tumblr, for the More Than That Less Than 5k exchange. Hope you like it!_

* * *

It was a lovely day, well, it should be. It was their so waited wedding, the day they would finally become Fitzsimmons.

"I can't belive is today." Jemma smiled to her maid of honor, Skye.

"It's going to be the perfect day." Skye said while working on Jemma's hair.

"I hope so; we've gone through so much."

"It will be a perfect day, if you stop moving and let me finish your make up." Bobbi laughed to Jemma, making her finally stop moving and let the older girl finish her job.

Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons took exactly one year to get married after they finally got together. Some people said it was too early, but for a pair that knew each other for more than ten years; it was already too long to wait.

So when Fitz finally got the courage to propose, they decided that the sooner, the better.

"May," Jemma exclaimed seeing the older woman, who was playing the mother to both of them, walk inside the Bride's suite in the hotel they were staying. "How is everything?"

"Ready." May said, with what Skye called an 'almost May-smile' "Fitz is a bit nervous, but the boys are calming him down."

"What about the place? The church and the hotel saloon for the reception are all set?"

"Yes, and secure too."

"That's great. I don't know what I would do if anything ruined this day, like the last time." Jemma sighed. That was one of their main worries, an attack, better, another attack, the first time they tried to get married, two months before, there was an attack to a S.H.I.E.L.D base right before the wedding, so everyone had to rush out and save the base and its occupants.

They were still technically fighting HYDRA, and she wasn't so sure if they wouldn't miss another attack opportunity.

"It'll all go well this time." Skye smiled. "Don't worry."

But of course, nothing ever goes completely well. Not for them, sadly.

* * *

"Oh, God. I'm finally doing this." Jemma smiled as she waited for the doors to open. "I'm marrying my best friend."

"Yes, you are." Coulson, who was walking her down the aisle, said. "And I'm really happy for you two."

"Oh, I don't remember if I thanked you, sir. For letting us be together, even with fraternization rules."

"Don't have to thank me, agent Simmons. The rules don't exist anymore as long as I'm concerned."

"Thank you."

"Okay you two, time to get this show on the road!" Skye exclaimed before opening the doors.

* * *

As Jemma walked down the aisle, Fitz couldn't think of a moment where he saw her more beautiful. Her white long dress, her loose hair, with only two simple bobby pins with blue jewels holding two stands of hair away from her face, her smile litting up the room. She was perfect, and it was their perfect day.

"We are here in this lovely day to witness the union of Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons in the sacred matrimony." The priest said with a smile.

"You look perfect." Fitz said and Jemma smiled at him.

"You cleaned up well, too." Jemma whispered to her future husband

Everything was well, until someone, Jemma didn't even paid much attention to who, it may have been Ward, yelled, "Everybody duck, now!" And the gunshots started.

"Jemma!" Fitz yelled, jumping on top of her. "Stay down. I'll get us out of here."

"Fitzsimmons? Go hide, now." Coulson yelled, knowing that both of them weren't prepared to fight in case of an emergency like that.

"What's happening?" Jemma said, pushing Fitz a bit closer to her, while trying to make them both crawl to inside one of the church rooms.

"I don't know, Jem." He said as they managed to get inside one of the storage rooms. "But it'll be fine, it's probably nothing."

"I think it's another attack, Fitz." Jemma whispered.

"It'll be fine, it'll all be fine." Fitz whispered holding Jemma as they sat on the room's floor. "Did I tell you that you are absolutely beautiful?"

* * *

After about half hour, Trip got inside the room, panting and sweaty, telling them that it was HYDRA.

"Of course they would ruin my wedding! Again!" Jemma let out with a dry laugh.

"Is everybody okay?" Fitz asked while he hugged Jemma, trying to comfort her.

"Skye and Ward have a few scratches, Bobbi and Hunter are fine, May and Coulson too. As for Mack he thinks he broke his hand, and the other guests are fine too."

"Thank God nobody died." Jemma smiled. "And the attackers?"

"All arrested." Trip said. "Hopefully no more attacks for the day."

"Great." Fitz smiled.

"But the wedding was ruined Fitz." Jemma said exiting the room and seeing the church that now looked more like a battlefield than a wedding place.

"I'm sorry, Jem." Fitz said wrapping Jemma in another hug.

"It's not your fault, Fitz." Jemma smiled at her future husband. "I just wanted us to finally get married, that's all."

"I know how you wanted to make it perfect."

"All I want is to marry you." Jemma cried in his shoulder.

And in that moment Fitz could have sworn the little bulb lit up in his head.

"And we will get married Jem, we will."

* * *

After everyone managed to get to the palyground, while Jemma took care of the few injured, Fitz started to put his plan in action.

"I need your help with the wedding." He Said to Coulson.

"Sure, do you want me to save another day at the church?" The director said taking his phone, ready to dial the church's number.

"No, I want to you to make the wedding. Here, today if you can."

"I'm not a priest, or qualified to make a wedding."

"I know, but technically we are married already according to the legally part. Thank God Jemma is always prepared and decided to solve the legal details after the last time."

"So you want us to make the ceremony?" Coulson said as Fitz nodded. "It will be my pleasure."

"Give me a few hours and everything will be ready." May said from her spot in the room. "Trust me."

"By the way, I take Jemma doesn't know you plan on marrying tonight." Coulson said before Fitz left the room.

"She will know in the wedding. I just want it to be perfect for her." Fitz said.

"And it will." Coulson said. "it will."

* * *

After everything had been set, and Fitz made sure Jemma was busy working, he just hoped she hadn't take her wedding dress off yet, after all, they would get married. If she even still wanted to get married, Fitz thought.

"Jemma. Would you mind to come with me, please?" Skye said as she entered the lab where Jemma was examinating a sample from the bulletproof shirt an HYDRA agent was wearing.

"Sure, just give me a few moments." Jemma said. "But to where?"

"You will see. You will see." Skye said with a smile as she waited for Jemma to finish her job.

"Oh, I should probably take my wedding dress of, I'll have to fix it, it's ripped and dirty."

"Don't take the dress of!" Skye yelled. "Just don't. You'll see why."

"What's happening, Skye? Why don't you just tell me where we are goin-" Jemma exclaimed as Skye carried her to the lounge.

"Because you will see when we get there and it's a secret."

"Why it's a secret?" Jemma asked as Skye was opening the doors.

"Because it's our surprise wedding." Fitz answered when Skye opened the doors. "That's it, you'll still have me."

"I'll always have you, but I'm not exactly ready, I mean my dress is all dirty and ripped." Jemma smiled as Fitz got closer to her.

"I don't care. As you said, all I want is to marry you."

"Then let's finally do this." Jemma said as their friends cheered.

* * *

"We are here on this lovely night, to celebrate the union of Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons." Coulson said. "Usually, I don't make weddings, but since Fitz asked and honestly, it's an honor, I made an exception. Now, I do belive we should just do this quickly before anything happens, so who wants to read their vows first?"

"I forgot mine at the church, Jem. But they were something like this." Fitz said with a smile "You've been beside me the whole damn time. And I wouldn't have any other way. I wouldn't trade this, us, for anything in the world. You're more than my best friend, more than my lab partner, more than the love of my life, you are my soulmate. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Leo," Jemma said with a smile, that Fitz could swear it lit up the world "You are more than that too. More than anything I could wish for. More than a friend, more than a lover, more than a partner, as you said, you are my soulmate" Jemma wiped a tear, "and I love you, and I always will."

"Now, if anyone has anything against this marriage, speak now and remember we all have guns ready to shoot." Coulson said and eveybody laughed "No one? Good. Moving along, do you have the rings?"

"Yes." Fitz said holding Jemma's and handing her his ring.

"Do you Leopold Fitz take thee, Jemma Simmons, as your faithful wife, to love, cherish and care in sickness and health, till death does you part?"

"I do." Fitz said putting the ring on Jemma's finger.

"Do you Jemma Simmons take thee, Leopold Fitz, as your faithful husband, to love, cherish and care in sickness and health, till death does you part?"

"I do." Jemma said as she put the ring on Fitz finger.

"Now, with the power invested on me, by well, me. I declare you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, finally."

And with the cheering from their friends and family, they sealed their wedding and their love with a kiss.

* * *

"Third time's a charm." Fitz said as he and Jemma danced their first song, 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift, on Skye's iPod.

"Yes, and we are finally married."

"Finally." Fitz said as he kissed his wife -his wife- again. "It was actually a great wedding, wasn't it?"

"Yes. With all our friends, our family."

"Let's hope our honeymoon goes better." Fitz laughed.

It didn't. They had to go back to base three days after they left, another HYDRA attack.


End file.
